I'm home
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: After a tiring mission, Blake can't wait to go to sleep on whatever she deems a suitable spot. But upon entering the house notices a distinct lack of "welcome home" she usually gets. After a small search sees the reason in the kitchen. And can't help but stand and watch the scene unfold. Until she's seen that is. Bumbleby.


**The beginning of this one is based off a head canon I saw on tumblr by yang-belladonna. It was about Yang getting the habit to dance when music was on thanks to her and Ruby doing so when they were little. And Blake watching her of course. I kinda went crazy with it after that part was over though so.. Yeah.. Enjoy!**

The light turned red at the intersection and Blake slowed the bike down in front of the crosswalk. People ampled past without giving her a look. Except for a kid and his mother who both waved, the kid very enthusiastically. Smiling at him, she waved back and got the brightest childish grin she'd ever seen as he turned to his mother and pointed to her, telling her way too excitedly how she waved back.

It amused Blake how easily kids could get overly excited over such a small thing. But didn't dwell on the thought for too long as the light turned green and she raced off the road once again. The wind was cold against her face and still this would be considered a warm day with _warm_ winds. She was really happy for the glasses over her eyes that blocked most of the light that came from the sun and prevented the wind from blowing straight on her eyes. Though with the speed in which she was going it was no surprise the wind turned cold upon hitting her.

But to her defense, she was tired and just wanted to get home and collapse on the closest thing, whether it be a chair, sofa or bed. Preferably bed but she felt she'd take whichever right now.

She was returning home from a smaller hunting mission just outside the city. Just a few Beowolves and Boarbatusks running amok in the forest making people anxious. And since negativity drew the things closer she was on the mission as soon as it came up. And while the grimm themselves had been of no real issue, the people were. As she didn't wear her ribbon anymore some people gave her looks and whispered about her. It didn't bother her as much as it used to but it did get tiring when some people tried to start fights with her because of her race.

Sighing Blake's mood darkened a bit but then she saw her destination and a smile was brought back to her face. Pulling up to the driveway and into the garage she parked Bumblebee, getting off and pulling the helmet from her head. She straightened out her hair, turning to the garage door fully expecting a welcome. But was a bit surprised when no one came. Usually she'd get tackled to the ground right about now.

Confused and, she'd have to admit, a little worried she walked inside the house. Taking off her coat and placing Gambol Shroud on the closest flat surface, that being the dresser in the hallway, she walked further into the house. About to call out she stopped herself as her ears picked up on small humming and sweeping sound from the kitchen. And walking there she peeked her head around the doorframe.

And to her amusement and utter joy there was her girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long, with earbuds in her ears listening to what she could only presume to be some funky retro music as that was what she listened to most the time. And not only that she had a broom in her hands, the plan probably having been to clean, but had turned into her just dancing around the room sweeping with it nonsensically.

She was making small humming noises to the music, swinging her body left and right, broom following as she had the most goofy yet semi serious look on her face. And she hadn't even noticed Blake in the doorway yet, too into what she was doing. Blake stood leaned against the doorframe, an arm across her stomach while her other hand cupped her chin as she watched. The sight was way too cute and endearing for Blake to even think about making herself known and disturb her. _You are way too cute for your own good._ She thought, eyes not leaving the blonde's frame for a second, an everlasting smile on her face at the display.

Yang lit up the whole room, her energy coming off her and hitting Blake like a calm wave of warmth. The cold she'd felt from the bike ride was gone in an instant and all negative memories from her trip were replaced by this image. Yang being her carefree self, goofing around like no one was watching. And no one had been, until now that is.

And while Blake would have gladly stood there watching Yang all day, at one point the brawler did turn to the door. And she froze up mid hum at the sight of her standing there. Quickly she took out her earbuds and stood straight with the broom in one hand and the other in the pocket she'd just shoved the buds in.

"Blake?" She asked, looking a little embarrassed but Blake could see the surprise as well. She stepped away from the doorway and spread her arms.

"Yeah, I'm home. To a very nice sight as well." Blake said with a hint of amusement. And either Yang ignored the small teasing look Blake gave or she simply didn't care for it. Because like she just now fully realized that Blake was _there_ , Yang's face almost broke in two with the wide smile she got on her face. And, like Blake thought would happen in the garage, she got tackled into a strong hug. Broom making a slam on the floor as it was forgotten in Yang's haste.

Having been tackled like this many times now Blake managed to keep herself standing at the sudden extra weight that slammed into her. Though she did have to step back with one foot to steady herself. She narrowed her eyes a bit as blond hair obscured her vision and had to move a hand up to push it aside, caressing the back of Yang's head while she was at it. If she'd felt the warmth and energy from just watching her. Well now she basically drowning in it as Yang was always the happiest when Blake came home from a mission. Only competing with when she came home to Blake after a mission of her own.

"I missed you~" Yang playfully whined, nuzzling her face into the side of Blake's head.

"I missed you too." Blake said a little more calmly, arms loosely wound around Yang's hips.

"You were gone sooo long. I thought I was gonna die of loneliness~!" Her partner continued dramatically, the arms she had around Blake's upper body tightening immensely. Giving a small grunt at the force of which she was pushed into Yang's front, Blake took a breath and patted Yang's upper back.

"You might still if I die of suffocation." She received the smallest of giggles as the hold on her loosened to the point where Yang could lean back and face her.

"Oops~ Sowwy~" She hummed, violet eyes meeting her own like a child would look at their parent when they knew exactly what they did but pretended not to.

"No you're not." Blake said, feigning an upset look. Not that Blake could ever be truly upset at the blonde for simply hugging her too tight. She did that on a daily basis so it was hard to even feel an ounce of annoyance at the action anymore. Especially when she changed her stare from that of an "innocent" child, to the look she was currently giving. Eyes filled with so much love and adoration, smile warm and endearing. It was really an unfair look to give because Yang knew she'd forgive her no matter what as long as she pulled it. Now being no exception as Blake dropped her act and smiled fondly back.

"Dork.." She mumbled, barely audible but Yang heard it, only giving another small squeeze to Blake in reply. Blake cupped the warm cheek and leaned up to kiss it, lingering there for just a couple seconds. Feeling by the twitch of the cheek muscles as Yang's smile grew. "I missed you.." She repeated the words said a mere minute ago against the warm skin. The blonde turned her head just a little, nose skimming over Blake's as their eyes met.

"I missed you more." Blake watched the violet orbs glance down for just a split second. She really wondered how the blonde could still make her heart skip a beat with a look she'd seen many times. Blake pulled her hand back towards herself, Yang following it and allowing their lips to meet in a soft but passion filled kiss. Blake couldn't help the sigh of relief that left her at the contact. She'd missed kissing her. It lasted only seconds and while she would like to continue, deepen it, dig her fingers through golden locks and not let go.. She did feel her body remind her of the fact she was exhausted.

"You're a tiny bit cold. Wind rough today?" Yang mentioned upon separation, having felt the leftover chill from before on Blake's lips.

"A little." She said, bringing her arms up to loosely wrap around Yang's neck. She smiled as she felt a pulse of warmth from the blonde's aura at the confirmation of the question. She closed her eyes to enjoy it for a few seconds, feeling Yang's forehead leaning against her own and arms going from her back down to her hips. They stood in silence, swaying just a little side to side. Though all this warmth made it even more apparent how tired she was. Her eyes blinked slowly, narrowing a little as her eyelids grew a bit heavy. And of course, Yang picked up on this immediately.

"Tired?" She asked and Blake only hummed in reply, closing her eyes. When she felt Yang changing her position she anticipated what the blonde was going to do and while on a normal basis she'd try to dissuade Yang from doing it, and fail because Yang was stubborn and an absolute dork. Now she felt she had no reason to, or the will to for that matter, and merely let the blonde do as she wished.

One of Yang's arms went up to her upper back once more, the other going to the back of her knees and she was swept off her feet into a bridal carry. Blake's arms kept their position around Yang's neck and face nuzzling into her collarbone.

Yang effortlessly carried her up the stairs of their home and into the bedroom. Well there she put Blake on the edge of the bed, helping her pull off her boots she'd forgotten all about, take off any other clothes that would be uncomfortable to sleep in, then headed for the drawers. She loved that Yang didn't ask how the mission went because she knew if it made her this exhausted it could wait until the next day.

"Arms up." She did as told, although she wasn't actually _that_ tired and could do it herself but decided to let Yang pamper her a bit. A shirt too big for her soon slid down her arms and over her head. It smelled of Yang and Blake knew it was one of the blonde's baggy T-shirts. She smiled and took a moment to bring the collar up and nuzzle it, hearing a chuckle off towards the drawers. "You are too cute." Amber looked up to see her partner walking back to her, now wearing a similar baggy shirt but it was Blake's. While saying 'look who's talking' was tempting, there was something else Blake decided to tease her with.

"Says the girl that looks way too cute dancing to herself while the music is on." Blake retorted cheekily, Yang staggering in her step a bit.

"I used to dance a lot with Ruby when we were younger. Music and silly dancing was usually the answer to not feeling as lonely when dad was gone. It became a habit and eh.. It just.. Kinda stuck.." She said, looking a bit embarrassed as she sat down next to the faunus. Blake smiled softly, leaning into Yang and placing her head on her shoulder.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about love. I think it's a very cute habit. And wouldn't mind dancing with you." She smiled up at Yang, violet eyes looking at her for a while until a certain glow came to them. That usually meant she just thought of something. Before Blake could ask what, Yang was out of the room, leaving her very confused. Well, until she heard a familiar tune.

"There's a garden, where I go. If you meet me there no one will know-" Yang came back in singing, scroll in hand and huge grin on her face. "In the springtime, in the sun. We can be alone without anyone~"

"Yang I didn't mean right now-"

"All the butterflies, and the birds. Keep our secret no they won't say a word." She continued, reaching out her right prosthetic hand for Blake to take as she continued the song. Blake looked at her hand then up at her face. And while tired she couldn't possibly say no to both the loving look and the way she motioned for her to take her hand.

"Ah screw it.." She mumbled, grabbing a hold of Yang and was immediately pulled up to her feet. The scroll was tossed on the bed so the blonde could take a proper hold of her, dancing in a sort of waltz with an added bounce to their steps.

"We'll sit for a while, as I drink in your smile. It feels like a dream that's come true." Yang sang, spinning Blake around. "My head starts to buzz, and my heart fills with love over you~" She pulled her back in, hand on her hip as she stared into Blake's eyes with nothing but love and affection. "Baby can't you see? You could be with me-"

"I already am." Blake said with a small smirk. Even with her interruption though Yang didn't miss a beat.

"We could live inside a garden of ecstasy!" Yang winked at her with a smug smirk of her own now and Blake rolled her eyes. "You could be my queen, I could be your dream. Our lives like a fantasy. Maybe set me free. Let me be your bumblebee~" She spun them both round, continuing to sing while leading Blake along. Eyes never leaving hers for a second. And at one point, Blake couldn't help a small giggle from escaping as Yang picked her up by the hips and spun around a couple times, going back a forth in the space between the wall and the bed. And as she put her down she pulled her as close as she could.

"The thought of your kiss sends my soul into bliss, I get high." She finished the note by pecking Blake on the lips, both their smiles too wide to actually do it properly. And as she sang the chorus, she spun Blake outwards at arms length, bobbing her head and rolling her shoulders a bit to the beat. Blake giggled once more at the sight, warmth welling up in her chest as she was pulled in again, her back now against the blonde's front.

"Like a serenade, every word you say has me falling, more and more in love with you." She sang against her ear, giving her cheek a quick kiss before continuing. "Like a purr-die beat, you are oh so sweet~ Everyday is sunny, taste like honey~ Feel so alive take me back to the hive." And as the pause in the lyrics came, Yang got her back to facing her, grabbing her hands and stepping back to simply pull their hands back and forth between them while swinging her hips a bit. Blake was half into it but mainly because she was busy laughing at Yang's shit-eating grin and wiggle of eyebrows at this ridiculous dance move.

"You're too much you know that?" Blake said between snorts of laughter. Her only response was Yang wrinkling up her nose playfully before singing the last of the song.

"Baby can't you see? You could be with me. We could live inside a garden of ecstasy." She pulled Blake in close again, keeping her locked in place against the brawler by the hands on her hips. "You could be my queen, I could be your dream, our lives like a fantasy. Maybe set me free. Let me be your bumblebee~" She held the note for a while, face coming closer and Blake could already tell what her goal was. Wrapping her arms around Yang's neck she accepted the kiss before it even started. Though both were still smiling too much to the point where they had to break it, giggling in utter joy and giddiness at what just transpired.

"You're too much." Blake repeated, still in between fits of giggles.

"And you're too cute." Yang countered with, rubbing their noses together. Giggling dying down they stood and stared each other in the eyes lovingly, smiles bright and hearts beating in sync.

"I love you." Blake mumbled, fingers going to caress Yang's cheek. Yang let a breath of satisfaction out of her nose, leaning down.

"I love you too. Welcome home Blake." She whispered against her lips before pressing against them. Blake's hand slipped into Yang's hair, tilting her head so she could press closer. Nothing could compare to the feeling welling up inside her at the mere taste of her lips. The feeling of safety she felt in her arms and the love that went into every touch she graced her with. It was enough to make her purr in pure content and satisfaction. Quite literally with the rumble that came up her chest. She felt Yang smile against her lips once again, knowing the blonde loved the sound of her purring.

"I love purring." Yang chuckled, breaking apart from Blake in the process. Rolling her eyes Blake forced herself to stop purring, separating from Yang to walk to the bed.

"If you love _purring_ so much maybe you should get a cat." She said feigning a insulted tone as she laid down on the bed with a small huff. Yang mewled, skipping over to the bed and jumping in, Blake bouncing up on the impact. "Yang don't do that you'll break the-"

"I meant I love when _you're_ purring. I didn't mean it like _that_." She said, propped up on her forearms to look down at Blake as she lay on her back. Blake shook her head and reached up a hand to push away some hair from Yang's face.

"I know you didn't. And I know you do. I was just teasing you." She said, booping Yang's nose. She scrunched up her nose for a second in response to the tap, grinning like an idiot afterwards.

"Then.. Can you do it again?" Chuckling, Blake turned to her side and propped herself up with one arm and hand to her cheek as she booped Yang's nose again.

"I dunno." Yang pouted. "I only do it when we cuddle so~" She hummed suggestively, smirk on her face as Yang's expression morphed from pouting to realization and finally to a puppy like look as she nodded. _Too cute._ Blake thought, watching her girlfriend lay down on her side with her arms spread out towards her. And how could she possibly deny a invitation like this?

Scooting closer, Yang pulled her in like a child would a teddy bear. Legs intertwined, right arm around her head while the other was around her upper back. Yang's hand on her head started to softly scratch and even massage the base of her ears, the slight coolness from the metal feeling good against the normally warm appendages. Even if she tried, not that she wanted to, there was nothing that could stop the loud purr now emanating from her throat.

"I love you.." Yang said against her forehead, kissing it and nuzzling her nose against her hair. Blake took a deep breath, the smell of Yang entering her nose which calmed her immensely.

"I love you too." And with Yang softly humming something and scratching her ears, Blake drifted off to sleep. _I'm home_.

 **Me: Hello! I am not dead! Muahahaha!**

 **Blake: The evil laugh doesn't really fit in here..**

 **Me: Come on Blake! At least humor me..**

 **Yang: Yeah Blake, don't be so grimm. *grins and wiggles eyebrows***

 **Blake: *sighs* I'm not even.. I'm just not gonna react to that.**

 **Me: Yeah that wasn't very good..**

 **Yang: Well we can't all _bee purrfect_. *wiggles finger guns***

 **Blake/Me: *groans***

 **Me: Okay enough silliness back to serious town. If you're still here by this point hi, here's me, Wolf, and this story was written in like two hours. Immediately after I saw a cute head canon by yang-belladonna on tumblr. At least the dancing Yang and Blake watching part was. The rest was kinda just something that I followed up with.**

 **Blake: A pause from your stressing over the latest chapter of NYW?**

 **Me: Exactly. For you who read my ongoing bumbleby story worry not! I'm.. Trying to finish the latest chapter post haste! I've just kinda hit a roadblock and it's taking a while to clear.. So I took a break and wrote this. It was actually really fun, might continue if you guys would like. But only as a side thing a bit now and then.**

 **Blake: Let Wolf know what yout hought of it in a review or PM her, she always sees them and answers when she has the time. Also feel free to send ideas on future chapters of ongoing stories or, ideas on Future AU's as she might make more of this when she feels like it.**

 **Yang: Is that all we wanted to say?**

 **Me: I.. Think so yes.**

 **Yang: Great then can you do the thing before I do the other thing?**

 **Me: Oh.. Well it has been a while so sure.. Know what, in respect to Vol 6.. *types away on keyboard***

 **Blake: *suddenly wearing vol 6 outfit without the cloak* Ehm.. Why-**

 **Me: Because you look amazing without the cloak Blake. That's all. Go ahead Yang.**

 **Yang: See you guys later! *tackles Blake***


End file.
